Day by Day
by Ash208
Summary: ONESHOT - Roy stops by Riza's apartment after a night out and the two find it hard to continue to keep their feeling for each other a secret any longer


**Hi Hi, Author here! This is my second fanfiction, and my first one was written a solid 5 years ago so I apologize if I'm a little rusty!**

 **I was rewatching FMA and I LOVEEEEE Roy and Riza so I decided to go ahead and gove my own little spin on their relationship.**

 **This story is rated M for a reason, so if you're uncomfortable with the sexual content feel free to not read**

 **Please comment and let me know what you think, how you like it, if you may want me to write more, or to write fanfic's of other couples, or even just to tell me how your day is going!**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, you're all the bomb**

* * *

BANG BANG BANG

Riza sat up straight immediately reaching for the gun tucked in beside her bed only to realize she had fallen asleep on the couch with a glass of wine. She softy cursed herself for being so careless, and got up keeping low to the ground as she crept over to the closet where she knew she locked her military issued guns after work.

BANG BANG

BANG

The knocking was more vigorous. She could see Black Hayate crouched low, eyes on the door, a soft snarl escaping through his bared teeth. Good Boy, she thought to herself moving slightly quicker towards her weapons.

"LIEUTENANT OPEN UP"

She stilled in her movements recognizing the voice. She stood and cautiously moved to the door.

"Colonel?" she opened the door to see him slumped against the outer door frame. It occurred to her that it must have been a large amount of alcohol to bring him to her doorstep at this hour.

"Step aside Hawkeye," he slurred as he stepped into her apartment.

Hayate looked to his owner not entirely convinced that their house guest meant no harm. He stopped snarling but remained tensed for if the man made any aggressive moves.

"Where is heess?" Mustang asked looking around corners without really accomplishing much.

"What?" Riza closed the door and sighed. He must have had a lot to drink to have him acting this way. She knew Roy liked to have a drink with the guys, and she knew he would often over do it, but never to this degree. When she had left them at the bar hours ago they were perfectly fine. Of course that was around 4 and a half hours ago, at 21:00.

"Whereee is he?" he asked again, a little more clearly.

"Where is who, Colonel?" She felt her confusion building, she looked over to Hayate who still stood tensed, but turned to watch the wandering drunk man. She patted her leg to summon him to her side.

"That bastard you left the bar with,"

Was that what this was all about? They try to set her up with someone, and it's all laughs until he actually gives her a ride home? Or wait, that's why he's here, to laugh at her further, to tell the guys what he found.

Mustang stumbled to her couch where the half finished bottle of wine was along with her partially full glass, and an empty glass that she had taken out to offer the handsome man who gave her a ride home. Of course he wasn't here, she didn't even get his number or ever plan on seeing him again. She offered him a drink to be polite, he had one glass and left.

"I really don't see how that is any of your business, Colonel," she muttered, feeling the slight flush in her neck.

He turned to her and seemed to actually see her for the first time since entering the apartment. She stood in a pair of shorts and a plain loose shirt, with a soft black rope wrapped around her shoulders. Roy smirked "I didn't take you for the type to wear a robe Hawkeye"

Suddenly realizing the she was in her pajamas pulled the robe into her, hiding her body from his view. "Colonel," she started.

He recognized that tone, it was the same stern voice she used to keep him in line at work, the same voice he was used to hearing tell him to get off the phone and finish his paperwork. But he didn't want to hear professional voice, he wanted to hear her softer tone, he gentle laugh that very few people had the pleasure of experiencing.

"Riza," her name felt tingly on his tongue, and he could see the startled look on her face, as she also wasn't expecting to hear him use that name. "Just tell me where he is."

"He isn't even here Mustang." she crossed her arms over her chest, letting the robe open up slightly around the bottom, giving him a slight view of her legs. "Your little joke is up, shouldn't you be heading home?"

Riza watched his man she cared so strongly for and doubted she could ever be more annoyed with him than she was right now. He slouched over on the couch and reached for the unfinished glass of wine. She walked towards him to lift it from his hands, there was no way he needed any more to drink.

Instead he skillfully placed the glass down in the same smooth motion he used to wrap his arm around Riza and pull her into him. She ended up resting across him, with her face mere inches away from his. He felt her breath hitch, and let his drunken mind hope that he had that effect on her. "Riza" he sighed letting his face nuzzle into her soft, loose hair.

Riza felt her heart beat pick up as she felt his soft touch in her neck and hair. What was he playing at. "Roy, stop." she said firmly

He chuckled, "I've missed that, you calling me Roy."

"Colonel Mustang," she said, still holding her voice firm, "I think it's time you take your leave."

He moved, as if to get up, and slipped so that he only ended up above her on the couch. Roy looked down at her, stern face and stiff lipped. She chucked again, she was so lovely. "Colonel," she said again, but he detected the slighted undertone of uncertainty this time. He let his gaze follow the lines of her face, and linger just a little longer over her lips.

"Always so stubborn Riza," he let his tongue slide over his own lips "I hated the thought of that guy coming how with you, it ate away at me every minute after you left the bar."

She said nothing, but he noticed her gaze had softened and shifted to his lips.

Riza could hardly comprehend what was happening, her mind was buzzing, every sense overwhelmed with his closeness, his handsome musk, and his lips. They were inched from hers. How many times had she woken from dreams like this, only to feel the cold air around her in her own bed. It would be so easy to lean up and kiss him, he was clearly drunk enough that she could play it off the next day.

She felt herself leaning up toward him, not entirely of her own will. Their lips were only a hair apart, and they could feel each other's soft breath.

Suddenly Roy pulled back. "No," he said slowly pulling himself from the couch, making sure to lay Riza down gently in his absence. "Not like this, I'm sorry."

She sighed feeling the flush in her neck move up to her cheeks. It was foolish of her. She cursed herself once more for being so careless, twice in one night. "Stay on the couch if you like Roy, I'm going to bed." She bit her tongue for letting the use of his first name slip.

Roy watched her stand and knew he had to do something to salvage the mess he had made. "Could I get some coffee first?" she gave him a side glance, and if looks could kill he's not sure he'd be entirely okay, but she stood and walked to her kitchen nonetheless. "There are some old blankets in the linen closet, down the hallway next to my room" she began measuring out coffee grinds into a filter.

He smiled at her, she would never abandon him, no matter how much of a scoundrel he was. He got up and began moving down her hallway, under the watchful eyes of Black Hayate. Roy opened the first door in the hallway and was met with a bedroom. He realized in his fuzzy mind that this wasn't where he was supposed to be, but he couldn't help but wonder what it was like in her room. He wandered into the dim lighting, to see a standard room, nothing particularly special, but is smelled overwhelmingly of her. Hayate softly yiped at him, knowing just as well as him that he wasn't supposed to be in there. He couldn't help himself, the soft buzz of alcohol that clouded his thoughts and her scent which intoxicated him further pulled him to her bed like a siren's song. He laid down surprised by how soft and welcoming her bed was.

Riza was pouring a cup of coffee when she hear Hayate yipping. She turned to see that Roy wasn't back on the couch. I guess you can't really trust a drunk man to make his own bed. She walked back down the hall to find him, but to her surprise it was her own bedroom door that was open, and where Hayate was yipping and turning to look between her and the room.

She sighed stepping into the room to see Roy curled up in her bed. She felt her annoyance rise. She was going to wake him up and send him home. She walked over and set down the mug on the night side table. "Colonel wake up. This is not the time or place, I really think you should be heading back to your own home." She shook him more gently than she wanted to.

His eyes fluttered open to her, "Riza," he sighed again, in that same way that softened her exterior earlier. He reached up and grabbed her arm and pulled her down to him. To both of their surprise she didn't protest. She laid next to him and they both drifted to sleep.

Roy woke up, sobered up a few hours later. The first thing he noticed was the overwhelming scent of Riza, and the warmth that surrounded him. He glanced at the clock to see that it was 03:45, and it all hit him. He was such an idiot to have let himself come here. While he maintained a small buzz he was sober enough to realize how badly he screwed up this time.

He looked down at the women next to him, his queen. She seemed so peaceful, sleep smoothing away the hard lines and stress that were usually evident on her face. He had wanted this for so long, but this was the wrong way to get it. He had to leave.

He began to slide out of the bed, knowing he could move silently and get out without anyone knowing, but the ever award Riza felt him stir. She let her eyelids droop open, she went to grab her bun but was met with Roy's panicked gaze instead of an intruder.

"Roy" she said softly

"Riza…"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm afraid I should have taken my leave hours ago Lieutenant." he felt his own face heat up. "I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble I've caused you tonight"

She looked up at him, recalling the dream she had just woken from. It was another one with him. The kiss she hadn't actually managed to steal. "Why did you come here Roy?" she asked.

He gave no answer.

"Why, Roy?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Lieutenant." He went to move again but was stopped by her quick hand.

"I need to hear you say it."

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen." He sighed.

"Maybe this will make it easier" Riza, seized by a moment of lapsed judgment and her own drowsiness from the little sleep she had gotten, leaned up into him and pressed her lips against his. She felt his body stiffen, but then immediately soften into her kiss.

He was overwhelmed, this wasn't how he wanted it to happen, but it was happening. The small snowball rolled down the hill, accumulating more snow and more speed, until it because something so big and unstoppable. He let his lips move with hers, in a hungry dance where the both seeked dominance.

Her tongue escaped her mouth, and he was surprised and delighted to to feel it along his bottom lip. He lost it. Roy grabbed her and shifted his weight above her. He pressed his body against her, longing to feel every inch of her.

Riza gasped as he took hold of her, she had longed for this for much longer than she was willing to admit. She let her hands wrap around his back and begin tugging on the button shirt that had long become untucked and wrinkled. She pulled it up higher, not wasting time with buttons, she had to feel him now. Her hands ran brazenly across his broad chest and down his abs.

It was Roy's turn to gasp, before reclaiming control. He pulled her loose shirt off her body, pleased to find that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He lowered his mouth from her lips to her neck giving each inch licks and bites. He made his way to her boobs, amazing with the silky soft skin he found. Roy let his tongue trail along her curves before capturing one of her soft pink nipples in his mouth.

Riza let out a small gasp before arching her back into him. Roy let his tongue swirl around her nipple, placing soft nips and bites, overjoyed with the soft moans he was receiving in return. Roy moved to her other nipple to give it the same treatment, and moved his hand down to gently rub her over her shorts. He immediately felt how wet she was and could hardly contain himself.

"I think I want these of" He spoke in a husky tone, that left Riza short of breath. He tugged lightly at her shorts, and she quickly moved to comply. She had lost all grasp on rational and wanted nothing more than his touch. She watched him slide his fingers into his mouth, wetting them with his saliva before letting them drop below her waist. She felt them gently rubbing her, delicately slipping his fingers through her folds without completely giving her what she wanted.

"Roy please -" she begged

"I've waited so long to taste you Riza, I plan to take my time" he let his head drop below her waist and she felt her breath hitch as his tongue gently probed at her womanhood. She felt the heat swirling in her stomach as he teased her with his tongue.

Roy loved the way she squirmed under his tongue, and let it slip inside her just to hear her gasp. His own boner was throbbing at this point, almost painful in its reach for her. She tasted so sweet but he needed to take her. He flicked his tongue over her clit and let his fingers slide inside her. Her moaning was driving him mad.

"I need you" she gasped, ragged and desperate.

And he couldn't take it any longer. He move back up to her lips, while grappling with his own pants.

Roy pressed his lips to hers, and she tasted herself on his lips. She could hardly contain herself, she needed him now. After what felt like a century he managed to get his pants off and she felt his large manhood pressed against her. He gently rubbed the tip against her wet folds, enjoying the signs that escaped her sweet lips.

"Riza…" He muttered, somewhat serious. She could tell he was giving her a chance to stop now.

"I want you Roy. I need you." She reached down and felt his hardness in her own palm.

His eyes closed while he relished in her touch, and before he knew it she was leading him inside her. He gasped at how tight she was wrapped around him, and slowly began moving his hips to feel her deeper.

She squinted her eyes at the brief pain that accompanied his first penetration, but as his hips began to move slowly, her pain melted into sweet bliss. She moved her hips with his, wanting more, wanting him even deeper than before, She felt her own pussy tightening against him and knew her climax was near.

Roy could also feel himself growing closer to completion, feeling her tightness, hearing her moans, but what really set him over the edge was her sweet eyes. She gazed up at him, with so much emotion, so much pleasure, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

She broke first, ultimately causing Roy's climax as well. They collapsed in the sheets, sweaty and exhausted. Roy pulled his queen in closer, holding her close to him while they tried to catch their breath.

She was the first to speak "Roy-"

But he interrupted her "Riza, before you say anything I don't regret this. I have wanted this, wanted you for so long" He was afraid to meet her gaze. "This was a long time coming, and I know you felt it too. But for me… for me it isn't just physical. The thought of you going how with someone else drove me mad with jealousy, and I'm sorry it took so much to drink to get me over here. But I'm glad it happened, I'm sorry it wasn't idea, but I am so damn happy to be here with you now." He gazed down at her at last, and she looked up at his, tears brimming her eyes.

"Roy you idiot." she pulled herself up so her lips could meet his once more, in a softed kiss, that spoke to something more than their ravenous kisses from before. "I love you Roy, I always have, and I always will."

They pulled each other closer.

"Now what will we do, what will we say to everyone?" Roy asked softly running his fingers through her loose blond strands.

"I guess we'll just have to take it day by day." she kissed him once more before the pair drifted back into a peaceful sleep, not once letting the other go.


End file.
